


Distraction

by TheRantDragon



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: College Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRantDragon/pseuds/TheRantDragon
Summary: “Yes, Artemis?”“You’re distracting.”





	Distraction

“Come on, babe, it’s the weekend.”

Artemis pushes a stray strand of hair behind her ear, not bothering to shift her vision away from the textbooks sprawled around her notebook. Wally observes the neat piece of paper, her agile, clean handwriting slanting slightly here and there. Little notes line the edges around the main body, reminding her not to forget crucial points of comparison.

“Mm,” she comments vaguely, bottom lip finding shelter beneath her white teeth. Wally hears her mumble something to herself, jotting it down immediately. 

“Babe?”

“Busy,” Artemis says, flipping pages in one book. 

“I want to take you out, come on, we have all weekend for this,” he cajoles. He admires how hard she works, but sometimes she gets so into her comparative literature classes that she forgets to feed herself. And Wally West can thing of no horror worse than forgetting to eat.

With a puff of air between her lips, his archer looks up at him, gray eyes a little glassy from all the reading. His heart thrums a little with how sexy she looks sitting at the kitchen table, hair down, wearing nothing but an old baggy t-shirt of his with a pair of short shorts and ankle socks. 

Maybe just letting her work wouldn’t be such a bad thing. He could always order pizza.

“This is just notes on the text,” Artemis informs him, and he can tell already that her answer will be a resounding no; her eyes are full of stubborn determination. “I still have to write a ten page essay, and I am  _not_  going to wait until the last second. Sorry, babe, but it’ll have to wait,” she tells him, patting at his forearm where it rests on the tabletop next to her work.

“Pizza it is then,” Wally sighs. He really hates it when finals start to roll around, it sucks up all their time. 

He leaves her to it long enough to place an order of an obscene amount of large pizzas, then returns to stand behind her.

“It’s gonna take like forty-five minutes,” he says. Such is the price of ordering like five of them. With everything on them.

“Great, I’m starved,” Artemis says, but keeps working.

With nothing else to do at the moment (he’ll start on his chemistry later, he’s got it all mapped out in his head… mostly), Wally watches her work, following the strokes of her pencil.

Her long blonde hair keeps getting in her way, though she never notices until it falls onto her paper and she has to shove it unceremoniously away. Wally laughs after one such instance, taking the hair up in his hands and brushing it to her back. In the process, the tips of his fingers barely brush the skin of her neck, and he doesn’t miss the faint shiver.

Grinning, Wally moves a few straggling hairs away from from her throat, then bends to kiss it, purposely barely skimming his lips over the goosebumps that erupt there.

“Wally,” Artemis warns, but there’s not much conviction in her words. He takes that as his cue to keep kissing along her neck, the underside of her jaw. She shudders and drops her pencil, twisting in her seat to grab his head between her hands. He drags his emerald gaze to hers, incredibly proud of himself for the faintest trace of pink on her cheeks.

“Yes, Artemis?”

“You’re distracting,” she says simply, mildly breathless.

“Am I?” he asks innocently. 

“Very.”

He kisses her chin, the only thing he can reach with his face locked in her grip. With a grunt(whether of exasperation, pleasure, or some mixture of the two), Artemis pulls him up gently by his red hair and connects their lips. He hums happily into it, hands finding her hips .A familiar spark sets his stomach to a simmering fire.

“You could be back to your work before the pizza gets here,” he suggests in a moment of parted mouths. She’s having none of it, yanking him back to her hungrily. His palm lands on her notebook, sliding it and her books back on the table.“’M just saying.”

“Yeah. Okay, yeah,” Artemis relents, short of breath. “A little break can’t hurt.” Her lithe fingers expertly make short work of his belt. Wally grabs her by the hips and hoists her up onto the table, her ass resting on the spot her notebook had previously been. 

“Yeah?” he asks, popping the fly of her blue jean shorts.

“Just make it quick, Flash boy,” she insists, yanking his boxers down.

Wally kind of purposely takes his time. She never complains, not even when her books and work tumble off into the floor.

She doesn’t get anymore work done before the pizza delivery guy shows up.

Wally’s definitely not proud of himself.


End file.
